Animal Crossing:It is not just a game anymore
by prettysami247
Summary: Third ch. is up!This is about me and my friends getting sucked into AC R
1. A Game

This day, Winter, Copier, Sami, and Trouble were at Winter's house watching  
winter play Animal Crossing like we always did.  
( I am Sami and the other people are my friends)  
Copier-Yeah! Go Winter!  
Winter-What am I doing?!  
Trouble-Yea what is she doing?  
Sami-Kitty!  
Trouble, Winter, and Copier(together)-Oh no! She saw the cat!  
Winter-So what do you want to do this is getting boring.  
Sami, Copier, and Trouble-No it isn't!  
Winter-Fine!  
(All of the sudden a fuse blew and the power went out)  
Winter-agggg!  
(All get sucked into the t.v.)  
Trouble-What the heck!? Where are we?  
Copier-Yea where are we?  
Sami-In the land of nowhere!  
Winter-A fuse blew so we should turn on a light!  
(Turns on light)  
All-Aggghhhhh!  
Sami-We're in Redmond!  
(Winter's town in AC)  
Sami- Yay!(starts chanting) We're in Redmond! We're in Redmond!  
Trouble- Here she goes again!  
Copier-Stop already!  
Winter-Let's go exploring!  
Copier, Trouble, and Sami-Okay!  
(So they go exploring)  
To be continued. 


	2. Hey Sono!

Ch.2  
  
Winter-Okay lets go to Oz!  
Sami, Copier, and Trouble-Lets go!  
(They go onto the train)  
(Back at Winter's house)  
Winter's parents-Yes, that is right they all just disappeared.  
Police-Okay we will do all we can.  
Winter's parents-Thank you.  
(Back in AC)  
Sami-Are we almost there?  
Copier-Why do you care?  
Trouble-I think we are. Winter?  
Winter-Yea we are almost there.  
(train stops all get off)  
Sono-Hey guys! I thought you were missing?  
Winter-No we are not missin'!  
Trouble-We just got sucked into the t.v.  
Copier- When the power went out.  
Sami-Wait! How did you know that people thought we were missin'?!  
Sono-I am the great all knowing Sono! That's how!  
All but Sono- Ohhhhhh!  
Sono-Let's go to my house!  
All- Okay!  
(They walk into sono's house)  
All but Sono-Wow your house is awesome!  
Sono-Well it is my house what do you expect?  
Winter-I love the music!  
Trouble-can we have the full tour of your house?  
Sono-Sure!  
(Go all through the house Which is a house with all the extensions, the  
middle floor has the complete blue set, with a gold stereo playin' KK  
Technopop, there are the 3 bears (moma, popa, and baby) in the corner, and  
a fishy on the table playin' KK Condor upstairs, and a bunch of random junk  
in the basement)  
Sono-well that's my house!  
Sami-It is really cool!  
Copier- Yea I really like your house!  
Sono-Thanks!  
(At Winter's house)  
Police-Well there is a similar case to yours in MD.  
Winter's parents-Yes that is our family. We just heard that Sono is  
missing.  
(Back in AC)(Getting dark)  
Trouble-Do you think we should go back to Redmond?  
Copier- yea it is getting dark  
Sami-You're right, for once  
Winter-Yea we should go.  
Sono- Well come back soon or I'll come there Whatever! Bye!  
All- Bye  
(they get back on the train)  
To be continued. 


	3. Tennis Fun!

(Train stops and they get off)  
Winter-Well we have to figure out who is sleeping where.  
Copier-Yup.  
Trouble-I'll have the one with the black roof!  
Sami-Red roof  
Winter-Green roof  
Copier-Well I got the blue roof!  
(They go to bed and the sun comes up. They get out of bed and walk to  
Winter's house)  
Trouble- Good Morning everyone.  
Sami-Is it morning?  
Copier-I think it is!?  
Winter- Why did you people wake me up?  
Sami- I dunno? They woke me up.  
Copier-Dido  
Trouble-My freakin' alarm woke me up! So I am awake.  
Winter- So we have established we are all awake.  
Sami-Yup  
(Sono walks in)  
Sono-Hey guys!  
Winter-What are you doing up so early?  
Sono- My freakin' alarm woke me up!  
Trouble-Mine too!  
(Trouble and Sono high five each other)  
Sami-so what are we going to do with our day?  
All (yell)-Tennis!  
Copier-Wait!Where are we going to get a tennis court?  
Winter and Sono-To Tom Nook's store!  
(Go to Tom Nook's store)  
Trouble-Do you happen to have a tennis court?  
Tom Nook-Sure I have the all needs of the people.  
All-YAY!!  
(buy a tennis court)  
Trouble-Where are we going to set it up?  
Sami-Tom Nook's roof! If you miss it you have to jump and get it!  
Sono-Yea Lets go!  
(go to tom Nook's roof and put the tennis court on the roof.  
Sami-Serve!(serves the ball)  
Sono-I got it! I got it!  
Winter-No you don't!  
(Sono hits it back)  
Copier- I got it!(hits it back)  
Sono- I got it!(hits it into the ocean)  
Winter-Well there goes another one.  
Trouble-Another?!  
Sono-yea another?  
Copier-Think back.  
Sami-The one on top of the school!  
Sono-oh that one!  
(Everyone starts laughing and the game continues) 


	4. Soccer is fun!

The next morning  
  
Sono- What do you want to do today?  
Winter-Sleep  
(Winter rolls over in bed)  
Trouble-soccer!  
Copier- To Tom Nook's store!  
Sami-Off to get a soccer field!  
(all but Winter walk out)  
Winter- Wait guys here I come!  
(At Tom Nook's store)  
Trouble- Soccer field  
Sami- Complete with nets!  
Copier- yea  
(pay for field and nets)  
Sono-where to put it...  
Winter-At the beach!  
Trouble-We can't just play with 2 people on a team!?  
Sono-Of course we can!  
Winter- No! She has a point. Well in reason we can  
Sono-Thank you!  
Sami-Oh Elf, Ima Duck!  
(Elf and Ima Duck fall out of the sky to where they are standing)  
Elf-What? What are u doing here?  
Ima Duck-I was just about to ask that. What are we doing here?  
Copier-We want to play soccer.  
Trouble-Yea and we needed more players.  
Elf- Why us?  
Sami-Cause you were the only ones we could think of.  
Ima Duck-Oh!  
Winter-Can we play?  
Elf- One more question...  
Sono- Ok.  
Ima Duck-where are we.  
Copier,Trouble, Winter, Sono, and Sami-Redmond!  
Elf- That tells us a lot.  
Sami- Sure does!  
Trouble-I wanna play soccer!  
Copier- Hold on Just wait a sec!  
Winter-why do you want to play so bad?  
Trouble-I just do.  
Copier-We'll need another player.  
Sami-Yea we need another player.  
Sono-Yes we do.  
Winter-where we gonna get another player?  
Trouble-I dunno...wait Lime!  
Sami- Yea Lime!  
Copier- How are we gonna get Lime here?  
Sono-Hmmm...  
(All join in)  
All-Hmmmmmm....  
Winter-We could go back to the real world and get her!?  
Copier-Why don't we just e-mail her?  
Sami-Yea...To Tom Nook's Store!  
(All go to Tom Nook's Store)  
Tom Nook-Back already!?  
Winter-Yea but not for another game...  
Copier- We need a computer  
Sono-A good Computer  
Tom Nook-Well, we have a typewriter...  
Everyone-No a computer!  
Tom Nook-We have a Dell  
Winter-Don't you have anything good that we can use?  
Tom Nook-How bout a laptop?  
Elf-that'll work  
(Buy laptop, winter starts typing)  
Elf-Dear Lime,  
Ima Duck-We need you to play for us  
Sono-In a game of soccer  
Copier-We really need you!  
Trouble-Please write back soon  
Sami-All your friends in AC.  
Winter-Ok done! Send Away!  
Ima Duck-Hope she checks her e-mail soon  
Everybody else-Yup.  
Trouble-Well what should we do while we are waitin?  
Sono-Ummm...  
Copier-Annoy people!  
Sami-that'll be fun!!!!!  
Elf- Yay!  
Winter-All annoy people! Away!  
(All dart in different directions, All meet back in 2 mins.)  
Sono-No one is here.  
Copier-Ohhh spooky  
Winter-Ghost town...  
Sami-I think we screamed 'Annoy People' too loud  
All-yea  
Elf-So what now?  
Winter-Lime e-mailed us back!  
(Everyone stands around computer as copier reads)  
Dear my friends in AC,  
Sure I'll come be your other player for the soccer game. Only one  
problem I have no way of getting to AC. Thanks.  
Your friend,  
Lime  
Sono-Oh that is a problem...  
Winter-Yup  
(all think)  
All-hmmmmm.....  
Trouble-I know!  
Everyone else-what?!  
Trouble-She can go to Winter's house and touch the controller!  
Sami-Great idea!  
Winter-E-mailin time!  
(typing)  
Dear Lime,  
Go to Winter's house and touch the controller downstairs on the  
table.  
Your friends in AC,  
Winter-Send!  
Sami-Ok Lets wait!  
(back in reality)  
(Lime goes to Winter's house)  
Lime-Hi, I heard Winter and everyone was missing so I just wanted to take a  
look and see if I could find anything.  
Winter's parents- Ok  
(Lime walks downstairs and touches the controller and is warped into AC)  
Trouble-what took you so long?  
Lime-I had to make up an excuse.  
All-Oh  
Sono-can we play already?  
Copier-Yea lets go!  
(All run to the beach)  
Sami-Teams!  
(Everyone groans)  
Elf- Team captain!  
Sono-Team captain!  
Elf-Trouble  
Trouble-Ok!  
Sono-winter  
Winter-Yay  
Elf-Ima Duck  
Ima Duck-Yay ok  
Sono-copier  
Copier-Yay?  
Elf-Lime  
Lime-Ok  
Sono- Sami  
Sami- Yay  
(All put on pennies and run onto field)  
(A/n Teams:Sono, Winter, Copier, Sami-Orange Team  
Elf, Trouble, Ima Duck, Lime-black Team)  
Elf-Black Team has kick off  
Sono-fine  
Elf kicks to Lime  
Lime kicks to back to Elf  
Sono steals ball from Elf  
Sono kicks back to Copier  
Copier kicks to Sami  
Trouble steals ball from Sami  
Trouble kicks up to Lime  
Lime shoots  
Winter stops the ball  
Rolls out Copier  
Copier kicks ball to Sono  
Sono kicks ball to Sami  
Sami kicks back to Sono  
Sono shoots  
Ima Duck saves it  
Ima Duck rolls ball out to Trouble  
Trouble kicks to Elf  
Elf shoots  
Winter saves it  
Winter tries to punt it  
Ball flies into the ocean  
Sono- Well there goes the ball  
Winter- I wouldn't be talking Mr. I lost the tennis ball  
Sono-oh opps  
Elf-Now what?  
Copier-Now we stop  
All- And the chapter ends 


End file.
